1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake and shovel combination and more particularly pertains to providing a device that may be utilized as both a rake and a shovel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rake combinations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rake combinations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accomplishing yard work are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,794; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,536; U.S. Patent Des. 296,510; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,448; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,074; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,114.
In this respect, the rake and shovel combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device that may be utilized as both a rake and a shovel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rake and shovel combination which can be used for providing a device that may be utilized as both a rake and a shovel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.